Meus 5 novos amigos
by Julia-Granger-Malfoy
Summary: One-shot (?) de One Direction. "Eu conheci o One Direction, e garanto que eu nunca vou esquecer eles. Eles nunca vão deixar mesmo.." ATENÇÃO: nessa one-shot haylor é confirmado, e eu Não me oponho nem ajudo ela. caso voce seja COMPLETAMENTE against Haylor, por favor NEM LEIA. Mais uma coisa; eu xingo um pouquinho a Perrie :x mas é sóó um pouquinho! Aproveitem!


Posso surtar?

Ok. Deixe-me explicar.

Eu me chamo Julia Bighetto, tenho 19 anos, sou brasileira e estou em Londres. Adivinha aonde? Em-uma-fila-para-encontrar-o-one-direction.

Não que eu seja uma directioner. Eu sou "fã" deles, tenho os dois CDs, sei todas as músicas e quase todas as letras. Assisti os diary vídeos no X factor (culpa da minha melhor amiga directioner ¬¬) e li algumas fanfics deles. Mas nada de "OMG ONE DIRECTION EU VOU MORRER" ou aqueles papinhos que eles eram meus ou algo assim. Cada um tem sua vida, né? Pelo amor de deus. Mas eu tinha um dinheirinho bacana sobrando, entao eu não pensei duas vezes: Fui pra Londes porque em 5 dias teria um show deles e EU IA. E aproveitaria as minhas férias ficando uma –ou duas – semanas em Londres.

Bom, o show em si foi ótimo (é 1D, meu. Tem que ser ótimo.) e eles são super gentis com as fãs, e até chamaram uma sortuda para ir lá em cima com eles! Eles parecem ser muito gente boa, e deve ser muito legal ser amigo deles.

Mas aí eu tive uma "sorte": acabando o show, eu vi uma fila meioque GIGANTE, e eu não sabia para que era. Tipo, era para autógrafos ou algo assim? Bom, ok, eu fui tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo por ali. Só que quando eu passei, um segurança não deixou mais ninguém passar. Ou seja, eu fui a última da fila que eu não tinha noção para onde me levava. Mas vamos, né? Vai que...

E esse meu pensamento de "vai que" me ajudou. E MUITO. Quando eu reparei, os 5 estavam abraçando cada uma das meninas da fila, que ficavam uns 5 minutos falando com eles (sempre muito gentis, que fofos), mas com uma cara de cansados. Coitados.

Só que eu reparei em uma coisinha: as fãs não estavam de lá muito bom papo com o Harry. Deve ser por causa desse tal de "caso Haylor", Harry e Taylor Swift, que fora confirmado umas semanas atrás. Gente, coitado, vá! Eu sei que a Taylor não é a melhor de confiança quando se trata de namoro ou garotos, mas por favor, dêem uma chance!

Estava absorta em meus pensamentos, quando eu reparei que era a última que faltava. Eu olhei os garotos, que estavam com uma cara completamente cansada, mas sempre com aqueles sorrisos no rosto. Jesus, como aqueles sorrisos eram contagiantes.

– Seguinte – fala alto um segurança do meu lado, sem olhar diretamente para mim – Abrace um deles e tire uma foto, e em seguida vá embora. Eles precisam de descanso.

Paro uns segundos no lugar, estática.

– Então eu não vou – falo, cruzando os braços e parando na frente dos 5 e mais uns 3 seguranças. Todos me olharam tipo "QUE? Você fumou, bebeu ou algo parecido?" e eu tenho _certeza_ que você que está lendo isso também está com essa cara. Mas não é justo. Eu não posso dar um abraço só em um.

– Posso saber o motivo? – Perguntou Liam, fazendo com que eu encare seus olhos castanhos. Eu estava sendo o centro das atenções ali, literalmente.

– Eu não quero abraçar só um. – cruzo os braços, dando uma de mimadinha. Só pra vocês saberem, EU NAO SOU MIMADA. Obrigada pela atenção. – Se eu tiver que abraçar alguém, eu teria que escolher um dos cinco, e eu não quero e nem gosto de escolher alguém. Então eu vou embora.

Mentira. Eu escolheria o Zayn :3 Mas shiu. Alem disso ele tem a Perrie.

Eu estava virando as costas e começando a andar quando ouvi a voz de quem? Um balão para quem acertar. Zayn. Continuo de costas.

– Hey, espera – fala ele – já que é assim, então tudo bem.

Paro no lugar onde estou e cruzo os braços.

– Mas... –ouvi um segurança falar.

– Paul, está tudo bem. É a última –consigo saber que ele está sorrindo, pelo jeito que ele fala.

Viro 180º, e vendo uma cena que vai ficar na minha memória para sempre: O segurança se afastando, enquanto os 5 pares de olhos estavam fixos em mim. Sorrio de lado.

A ordem estava assim: Da esquerda para a direita estava Niall, Louis, Liam, Zayn e Harry. Comecei pelo Niall, assim eu teria um pouquinho mais de tempo para falar com Harry.

– AAH meu irlandês! – Falei rindo, enquanto abraçava Niall. Ele é muito fofo, gente. – eu quero te levar para minha casa e colocar como ursinho de pelúcia em cima da minha cama!

Todos riram, até ele riu também. A risada que prevalece é de Louis, claro. Olho de relance para Zayn, que estava com os olhos... erhn... "passeando" pelo meu corpo. Morro agora ou depois?

Chego em Louis, lhe dando um abraço bem apertado também.

– Você definitivamente não é daqui – fala ele, durante o abraço. – de onde você é? Estados Unidos?

– Não – falo, sorrindo, me afastando do abraço para encarar aquela criança de 20 anos. – Sou brasileira mesmo..

– Uau – solta Zayn. Coro e olho para os meus sapatos, enquanto ouço 4 risadas gostosas (meio óbvio que zayn só não riu)

– A gente quer muito ir para o Brasil – fala Liam, enquanto eu o abraçava. – Falam que é muito lindo por lá.

– Eu acho que o Rio de Janeiro é lindo mesmo, mas eu moro em São Paulo.

Juro que ri quando eles tentaram falar "São Paulo". Acho que como não tem o som de "ã" no inglês, é bem difícil falar algo desse jeito. Então o nosso "São Paulo" saiu mais algo como "Sáô Páôlo". Ri demaaais.

– Mas então, – recomeço abraçando o Zayn (que me abraçou pela cintura, SOCORRO – calma, Julia, ele tem namorada, a linda e vadia [merda, risca esse vadia] da Perrie.) – quando vocês forem para o Brasil, E VOCES VAO ANO QUE VEM – falei mais alto do que alguns protestos/pensamentos/whatevers – Vão para o Rio de Janeiro, mas não esqueça de visitar São Paulo. Eu daria uma de guia turística para vocês – falo, piscando para Louis e rindo.

Então eu chego no Harry. (só comentário: quando eu "desabraçei" Zayn, ele pegou o celular e foi falar com alguém. Humpf) Ele estava o mais quieto de todos, desde quando cheguei.

– Você vai falar algo sobre a Taylor? – perguntou ele, olhando para o chão, enquanto eu parei no meio do ato de ir abraçar ele. Senti o ar dali mudar para um certo desconforto.

– Ah, Hazza, não fica assim – falo, literalmente forçando ele a um abraço. – Olha, eu posso falar a minha opinião?

Saio do abraço e encontro um Harry cabisbaixo.

– Hey Harry – falo, pegando um dedo e delicadamente fazendo com que ele me encare. Encaro aqueles olhos verdes. – eu não falo se você não quiser. Eu estou perguntando.

Ele deu de ombros. Suspiro, olhando para os outros. Zayn ainda estava fora, Louis olhava para os sapatos com as mãos nos bolsos, Liam abraçava Niall, que por sua vez estava encarando algo ao longe. Aquele assunto era realmente delicado para os garotos.

– Vem cá, Harry – falo, recuperando a atenção dele – vou falar a minha opinião, ok? Olha, eu não sei como anda a vida de vocês por aqui e nem sei como anda você e a Taylor. Mas o que eu quero falar é que na realidade eu não me importo com quem você sairia, Hazza. Eu só quero ver você feliz. – com isso arranquei um pequenininho sorriso dele. Sorri também. – Mas você tem que tomar cuidado para não atrapalhar você, a sua carreira, ok? Eu ouvi rumores _que não quero saber se é verdade _ – enfatizo a ultima parte, olhando para Liam que iria se manifestar no segundo seguinte – que você faltou alguns encontros da banda por ela, e tudo mais. Só cuidado para não por a sua carreira em jogo. Vocês se encontraram no x-factor, e foi por causa dessa união que vocês seguiram em frente. Não acabe com essa união linda que vocês cinco – Zayn chegara agora, meio marejado – tem, foi por causa disso que vocês estão aqui. Não ponha tudo em jogo, Hazza, mas também se permita sair com ela. Agora, se ela te machucar, eu juro que saio do Brasil para ir bater nela só um pouquinho – termino, arrancando risada dos cinco. Fico nas pontas dos meus pés e dou um beijo na testa dele, como se fosse realmente uma mãe dando conselhos para o filho. Harry puxa e me abraça com força, e eu senti meu ombro ficar um pouco molhado.

– Ai meus deuses, Hazza, não chora – falo, abraçando-o mais forte – senão eu choro também, seu chato.

Ele se afasta, com os olhos marejados.

– Julia, se forma em psicologia, na boa – ele fala, limpando os olhos com a barra da manga da camiseta

Rio, e me afasto, podendo olhar os 5.

– Você falou "deuses"? – perguntou Zayn. Coro um pouco.

– Ahn, falei sim – disse, brincando com os dedos – sabe, Percy Jackson e tals.. Sou viciada, assim como..

– Harry Potter – eu e Zayn falamos juntos. A gente ficou se olhando por alguns segundos.

– Rolando um clima – ouço Louis falar – Sim ou claro?

Todos riem.

– Qual casa? – pergunta Zayn, ignorando os amigos.

– Sou cobra – respondo com orgulho. – você?

– Você? Sonserina? Não é possível, você não é assim.

– Ah, você não conhece nada sobre mim... – abro um meio sorriso, até que malicioso. Os outros fazem um "ooooooh" coletivo, e eu mostro a língua para cada um deles.

– Verdade. Então me passe o seu endereço e seu celular que dai no jantar de amanha a gente se conhece melhor. – recomeça Zayn.

Meu queixo caiu, assim como o de Harry, Louis, Liam e Niall. Desde quando ele era atirado _desse jeito? _Pelo o que eu saiba, o atirado, ou pelo menos o mais safado era o Harry.

Liam parece que ia falar algo para Zayn, como ele ESTAR NAMORANDO E PÁ, LEMBRA ZAYN? Mas ele olhou algo no celular e deixou quieto.

– Então ta né – falei, incerta – eu tenho o número daqui de Londres e de São Paulo, então vou por os dois para que dai quando vocês forem me visitar lá no Brasil vocês me liguem – falo rindo de novo.

– Ok então – fala Zayn, dando o celular dele para mim. Olho estática.

– Eu realmente não estava falando totalmente sério.. – falo ainda não pegando no celular

– Mas eu estava – termina ele, colocando o celular dele na minha mão. Ok né?

– Ta tudo bem? – ouvi Niall perguntar.

– Eu to ótima, mas é que...

– Que o quê? – pergunta Louis.

– é que CARALHO EU TO FALANDO COM NIALL HORAN, LIAM PAYNE, LOUIS TOMLINSON, HARRY STYLES E ZAYN MALIK DA ONE DIRECTION E VOCES ESTAO PEDINDO O MEU CELULAR E AAAAAAAAH EU ACHO QUE VOU INFARTAR!

Eles me olharam meio receosos.

– Que foi? Não posso ter o meu momento "fangirling" não? Poxa. – fiz biquinho, ganhando um abraço coletivo cheio de "Owwwn, coitada da Julinha (julinha!), coitada, sem atenção..." e se jogaram (quase literalmente) para cima de mim – aaaaargh, saiam de cima de mim, seus obesos!

– Você me chamou do que? – fala Niall, tentando ser sério, mas quase não segurando a risada, e começando a ir atrás de mim como um gato faz com a bola de lã. Nesse caso ele é o gato (miau :3 )

– obeeso, obeeeso, obeeeeeso – cantarolo, enquanto me dirigia para trás de Harry, que por sua vez ria demais.

– Me ofende e depois vai buscar proteção, hein? Não vale isso.

A gente parecia 6 crianças rindo. Zayn colocou o celular dele de novo na minha mão e fez um sinal com a cabeça. Comecei a preencher os lugares com o meu celular, o celular de Londres, o meu endereço daqui e até lá do Brasil. Aproveitei e pus o meu twitter também.

– Pus meu twitter também. Eu já sigo todos vocês – falo sorrindo.

– Opa! Seguindo agora! – fala Louis, roubando o celular de Zayn para ver qual era o meu usuário.

Depois de recuperar o celular dele, Zayn me chamou e quando eu parei de rir das típicas bobagens do senhor Louis e me virei, ele estava na típica posição de "eu estou tirando uma foto sua".

– ZAYN MALIK, O SENHOR ESTÁ TIRANDO FOTOS DA MINHA PESSOA? – grito, enquanto corro atrás de Liam.

– Sim estou – fala ele entre risadas – preciso de uma foto para o contato.

Eu me recusei de sair detrás do Liam. Por causa disso o Liam fez que ia me abraçar, me protegendo, mas me pegou pelos braços e me colocou na frente do Zayn. Eu comecei a rir e a bater no liam chamando ele de traidor, e dai eu só vejo o Zayn sorrindo para a tela.

– As melhores fotos são as espontâneas – fala ele, me mostrando a foto. Eu estava com um sorriso gigante na cara, meio aberto, como se estivesse rindo muito no momento. Os meus cabelos estavam no estilo "cabelos ao vento" e eu estava olhando para a minha esquerda, já que eu estava indo em direção ao Liam.

Estávamos todos rindo, quando um segurança chegou e falou para nós:

– Sinto muito senhores, mas vocês já estão há mais de uma hora aqui. Preciso insistir para que você – ele aponta para mim – vá, pois eles tem uma rotina cheia amanhã.

– Paul, calma que já estamos indo. – fala Harry para ele, e depois se vira para mim – você tem carro aqui?

– tenho sim.. Obrigada por essa noite garotos. Foi maravilhosa.

– Não se esqueça: Amanhã, as 8h, esteja pronta. Vou te buscar no seu hotel – fala zayn, e depois se vira, abraça Harry e sai andando em direção à van deles.

– Mas... Mas... – me viro para Liam e falo baixinho – Ele tem namorada!

– _tinha –_ falou Liam

– Tinha? Como assim?

– Sabe quando ele saiu para falar no telefone? – acenei com a cabeça – então, ele terminou com ela e eu ainda não sei o por que, mas acho que agora eu sei – continua, sorrindo fraco para mim. – e não se preocupe pois o mundo inteiro já está sabendo. A Perrie fez questão de colocar no twitter. Mas eles já estavam brigando muito recentemente, esse final ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Sorrio fraco, dou um mini abraço em Liam (ele realmente parece ser o pai da banda), grito um "tchau" para os outros e saio andando em direção ao meu carro. Não dou 5 passos quando meu celular vibra no meu bolso.

_ Harry_Styles te mencionou no twitter: Quer um psicólogo? Procure a JuBighetto! Haha, melhor noite xx_

Rio, abro o twitter e respondo:

_ Harry_Styles sou psicóloga e guia turística por São Paulo, qualquer coisa me chame! Hahah bons sonhos Hazza x_

E nesse meio termo eu ganhei meio bilhão de seguidores.

Coloquei o celular no bolso e fui até o meu carro. Entrei, sentei, liguei, e ia começar a dirigir quando o meu celular apita. Penso que era uma _reply_ do Harry no twitter, mas meu coração parou quando eu li a mensagem:

_Sweet dreams, Ju. Até amanhã. Zayn xx_

Então, vamos recapitular: Minha noite começou com um show do 1D e por fim eu me transformei em o que parece uma amiga de infância deles, e um "suposto namorado" chamado Zayn Malik. Mas não vamos pensar alto, né?

Ah, foda-se. Eu conheci o One Direction, e garanto que eu nunca vou esquecer eles. Eles nunca vão deixar mesmo..


End file.
